Cowardly Cornelius
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of drabbles regarding Cornelius Fudge for Fire the Canon's Character of the Week Drabble Competition at HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

**Cowardly Cornelius**

**Word Count: **120

**Prompt: **platonic/familial relationship

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Cornelius knew a lot of people thought he was easily swayed by money, and maybe in some respects he was. Money talked, especially when it was donated to worthwhile causes.

That wasn't his reason for his close relationship to Lucius, though. He knew what people said. They talked about Lucius bribing him to overlook his many dealings, but they were wrong.

Lucius was his friend. He might have some rough edges, but Cornelius knew the man beneath the mask. Lucius was a man who would do anything for the ones he loved. His loyalty was unwavering if you were lucky enough to earn it.

Cornelius would do anything he could to protect Lucius, even if it meant ignoring the law.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: **144

**Prompt: **romantic relationship

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

To Cornelius, Narcissa Black was a regal beauty. She was everything a pure-blood woman should be: poised, sophisticated, and dainty. She was everything he could ever want, and he knew she would never want him. Nothing he could do would ever turn her head in his direction.

Compared to other wizards who were vying for her hand in marriage, Cornelius was nothing. He watched her from afar and longed to see her eyes settle on him with love in their depths.

The day that he had been dreading came. The Daily Prophet announced the upcoming wedding of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

Cornelius's heart clenched. He knew it was coming. If it wasn't Lucius, it would be some other pure-blood wizard.

It didn't make the pain any easier to deal with though, and he knew the pain would never go away. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: **100

**Prompt: **Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, or Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Cornelius watched the happy children wander around Hogsmeade. He decided to come on a weekend that he knew was a Hogsmeade weekend for the students. It might be a bit rowdy, but Cornelius wanted to observe them.

These children were the future of the Wizarding world. They were the ones who would be forced to make a difference. It didn't hurt they would also help decide future Ministers of Magic. It was never too early to start earning votes and gain some public favor with them. Who knows? Maybe they'd tell their parents that they liked Cornelius as the Minister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count: **118

**Prompt: **first person

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

I know people hate the fact that I denied You-Know-Who's existence. And you know what? I don't blame them. Maybe if I owned up to _him _being back, many deaths could have been prevented. It was too late now, though.

I was under the pressure from the public. They wanted to know the Ministry was keeping them safe, especially when led by the Minister. They didn't want to hear that their way of life was in danger.

I had thought it was more prudent to keep the public calm, even if it was achieved through lies. Only now do I realize how wrong I was.

You-Know-Who was back and it was all up to a teenager to defeat him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: **128

**Prompt: **3:13 pm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

_3:13 pm_

Cornelius glanced at the clock. What an unusual time for his heart to stop. Not literally of course, but it might as well have.

He looked down at his wife, Lydia. Her eyes were closed and her body was still. If he didn't know any better, he could say she was sleeping. Unfortunately, he did know better, especially considering they were in a hospital.

Her body was frail from a Muggle disease. It was a disease that wizards had no cure for, and her heart finally gave up the fight.

"It's not fair," Cornelius whispered as tears fell unbidden from his eyes. He didn't wipe them away. There was no one he had to be strong for, not anymore now that his precious Lydia was gone.


End file.
